


Only Polite to Ask

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Joke Fic, Smut, SoMa NSFW Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna jackhammer that 'gina."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Polite to Ask

Maka gently leans in close as they made out, whispering in Soul’s ear those sacred, beautiful, holy words he had been waiting to hear for his entire life. “Soul,” she starts, warm breath breathing wetly on his now breath-wet ear, “I want your weiner." 

He felt his heart swell in his chest as she continued: "I want your scythe-weiner in my snooch. Give it to me.”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, grasping his scythe-weiner. “How do you want it?” Soul asked, his mind fogged.

“Hard. Put it in my snooch!” Maka begged.

“Wait, what? Where?” Soul asked, confused.

“My snooch,” she clarified. “It’s already so warm. And smooshy. Smoosh my snooch with your weiner, baby. Slay me,” she crooned.

“Babe, I’m so confused?”

She huffed in frustration (sexually), pointing down to her lady flower. “My snooch.”

“Oh!” he exclaims, finally understanding, his voice dropping two octaves as he leaned in close. “I’m going to give it to your snooch so hard.”

Maka moaned, voice going up several octaves. “Give it to my snooch so hard with your weiner, babe.” But when he didn’t move fast enough, she wiggled. “Jackhammer my snooch with your weiner. Now, damnit!”

He swallowed. “Okay babe. Are you ready? I’m gonna jackhammer that ‘gina,” he warned before he put his weiner in her lady cave.

“Oh, my snooch is so warm,” she told him. And our scythe-hero cries as his weiner explodes all his love in her smooshy warmness. Her snooch, already so warm, shimmers with SO many orgasms as a result.

“Oh, Soul,” she moans, “you jackhammered my snooch so good with your weiner.”

Our hero looks down upon his weiner, nodding in satisfaction. “That’ll do, weiner, that’ll do.”

And so they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a silly collab between me and tumblr user Sahdah! She can be found at http://www.sahdah.tumblr.com! She posts a lot of SoMa art and fic and she's a dream! This was just a fun little thing we came up with waaaaay too late at night. Please don't take it too seriously!


End file.
